Jun Oda
Jun Oda is a supporting character and antagonist in Yakuza 0. He is an employee of Tachibana Real Estate. Profile Appearance Attire Oda wears a brown shirt, a beige pinstripe suit with a red pocket square, a red leather belt with a gold buckle, white dress pants and a pair of red dress shoes. Personality Despite his seemingly flippant attitude, Oda is a man with no fear, even in the face of the yakuza. Using ample funds and a network of information, he is one of few men who can acquire property with the effectiveness of the yakuza. Acting as Tetsu Tachibana's right-hand man, Oda is in charge of on-site land acquisition. He's a well-informed person, making his property acquisition considerably effective, especially when combined with his on-site property acquisition. Oda is also somewhat quick-tempered, shown by his anger at Kiryu about his protective attitude towards Makoto in the construction site. Background Two years before the events of Yakuza 0, Oda was a member of a Chinese mafia in Sotenbori who sold Makoto Makimura to a Korean syndicate. He learns that Makoto is Tetsu Tachibana's sister while watching a news report with him. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Oda's first appearance is at the Namase Bar looking to pay the owner of the bar compensation for him to leave the premises. It is then that he meets Kiryu—whom attempts to prevent him from further stalling the business—and a noticeable tension is already formed. After he tosses the money towards Namase believing that he has already swayed him into leaving the building, Oda exits and declares that Kiryu's 'hero fetish' would eventually end up in his demise. The two once again cross paths in a Champion District lot after Kiryu has very clearly defeated a group of residents of said district. When he states that he had been scouted by Tetsu Tachibana himself in hopes to join Tachibana Real Estate, Oda became incredibly skeptical and elected to call the man in question as to his intentions behind hiring the 'ex-yakuza'. After a seemingly brief conversation with Tachibana, he states that Kiryu should hurry along and go to meet with his boss at once; walking away as he makes this suggestion. In reality, he returns to the Real Estate building to test Kiryu's resolve and see if he is really capable in joining their firm. Eventually it is discovered that Makoto Makimura is the owner of the Empty Lot, and they travel to Sotenbori to get her. They go to Camilla Grove and Oda waits outside while Kiryu gets her from Masaru Sera. Upon Makoto and Oda's “first encounter” it is apparent they both seem to recognize each other almost immediately. He asks her in the car if he has done something to offend her, to which she does not respond to. As they are driving on the highway back to Kamurocho, they are ambushed by Keiji Shibusawa and his men, and the driver is shot. Oda takes the wheel while Kiryu holds them off. After that, they eventually pull off the highway and stop at a construction site, where Oda puts the driver's dead body in the trunk. Inside the construction site, they come to have a moment's rest, where Oda, seemingly frustrated by the situation attempts to slap Makoto, but is stopped by Kiryu. Still annoyed, he “exits" to check the area, leaving Kiryu and Makoto alone. Makoto then tells Kiryu that she knows Oda, to which he is very confused. Almost immediately after, Oda is revealed to have been listening to the conversation and points a gun at Kiryu and Makoto. He approaches, grabs Makoto, and points the gun at Kiryu. Makoto pulls a small blade from her walking stick, and stabs Oda in the leg, immobilizing him. Kiryu then takes this chance to charge at him, gets the gun and points it at Oda. Makoto asks Kiryu to see if he has a bat tattoo, which he does. Kiryu then asks Oda to explain everything. Oda explains that he was harassed constantly for being half Chinese and Japanese, and did whatever he could to make a living. He also explains that he and Tachibana were in a gang together, which shared the bat tattoo. Oda begged him to be the leader of their gang, which he accepted. Tachibana lost his arm protecting fighting, and Oda vowed to never betray him, and that he would always be underneath him. He says Makoto was simply one of the people who he sold off, and didn't think much of it, until seeing her on a documentary about refugees from China, to which Tachibana revealed she was his sister. He used himself as a distraction so Kiryu and Makoto could get away from Shibusawa's men, and tells he Kiryu to tell Tachibana he really loved him. Oda holds off some of the attackers but is shot repeatedly. Before his death, it is revealed he told the Shibusawa family that Makoto was in Sotenbori, and was working for them. However, he apparently repented and changed his mind about cooperating with Shibusawa, after realizing that Makoto is Tachibana's sister. Shibusawa asks Oda if he knows where Makoto is. Oda says he doesn't know anymore, and Shibusawa executes him. Fighting Style Oda's fighting style shows his proficiency in using the tonfa. If by chance the players miss the QTE in Chapter 5, Oda will slap Kiryu upside the head. He attempts to do it again, but Kazuma Kiryu blocks him the second time. Gallery kiryu6.png|Body render. Jun Oda (Yakuza 0).jpg Jun Oda.jpg.jpg Jun Oda.jpg 2017-06-06 (32).png|Oda and Kazuma Kiryu. 20190711161931_1.jpg|Jun Oda vs Kiryu 2017-06-07 (143).png 2017-06-07 (146).png 20190721011459_1.jpg|Jun Oda 2017-06-07 (199).png|Oda's bat tattoo on his left arm. Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Tachibana Real Estate Category:Antagonists Category:AI Partners Category:Allies